


在那之前

by ventties



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, marital rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: Napoleon想要分手，Illya以一贯的粗暴地拒绝了他。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	在那之前

“我要走了。”Solo说道。

Illya当时就一股邪火蹿上心头。“你还想我怎么样？”他腾地站起来逼近Solo，把呼吸喷到对方的眼睛上。

Solo闭了闭眼。“我说， **我** 要走了。不需要 **你** 怎么样。”他向左闪了闪身试图跨出苏联人用身高制造的威慑范围，可后者往右一挪步又把他结结实实地堵在了身前。

那股邪火变成了恐慌。没错，他在听到那四个字的时候就知道Solo的意思，但当他对上牛仔的眼睛时，他才意识到，那是多么可怕的一件事。

他要走了。

Illya的恋人连下巴都没抬，他只是动了动眼珠看向他，因为身量的关系Solo露出了一些下眼白，使得那看起来几乎像个白眼。像是他成为Illya的恋人之前，经常对苏联人露出的那种神情。

那双尾端下垂的眼角不知诱骗了多少人，以无辜的姿态，以楚楚可怜的风情万种。但只有从Illya的角度看去，Solo的眼梢是上扬的。

Illya当然受不了这个，这是不屑，是讥讽，是嘲笑，是区别对待，是人身攻击，是含沙射影。美国人怎么可以用这种眼神看着他？他知道这是私人恩怨，但是他从不当这是私人恩怨。Solo一定是在影射他的出身，或者在影射更大的别的什么。

总而言之，Illya已经很久没有见过这种眼神了。他慌了，但又愤怒。然而苏联人根本不知道现在该怎么办，这是他的第一次恋爱。在他的国家，人们一生只谈一次恋爱。

他意会了一下精神，觉得Cowboy所说的离开应该和丧偶差不多意思。他张嘴又闭上，最后僵硬地说：“为什么？“

“……”Solo竟沉默了一阵。他终于抬起头望着Illya的眼睛，“我不想说。“

“你告诉我。”

“我不想说，我不想看到你难过的表情。

“你可以假设，分开这种事本来就是没有原因的。”

Illya根本无法假设。Solo的眼睛明明还在说“我爱你“，但他的嘴却在说“我要走”。他想：是我不懂爱。我明明知道自己爱他，但我却不懂爱。

“你还好吗？”Solo皱着眉问道，向后退了一步。

“我很不错。“Illya听见自己这么说。

“再多三秒钟你就要把那紧攥着发着抖的拳头送到我脸上了，Peril。”美国人抱起双臂，那是防卫的姿势，“ 你要不要先冷静一下？我正好该去局里汇报了，你想说什么等我回来。”

美国人不紧不慢地从沙发椅背捞起大衣，再从衣帽架上取下羊绒围巾。Illya用光了所有自制力站在原地目送他穿戴齐整。

Solo站在门外回头望向他，说道：“Illya，我希望你明白这是一句陈述和通知，并不是商量。”

他转身把台灯摔碎的声音关在了家里。

——————

Solo再回到家已经是第四天晚上了。

他推开门时Illya正在客厅里焦躁地踱步，一抬眼看见Solo走进来又僵硬地停下。短暂的寂静过后，Solo打破了四目相对的尴尬：“我先去洗澡。”

Illya只得回答：“好。”

等Illya擦着头发从浴室出来时Solo已经爬上了床。美国人听见他的脚步停下来，又沉默地掀开被子躺在了床的另一边。他维持着侧卧的姿势没有翻身看Illya。

两分钟之后他等就等来了Illya开口。

“我知道你没睡，你的呼吸没有慢下来。”

Solo不必回答这样的陈述句。

“你明明还爱我，我们明明相爱。”

美国人在黑暗中睁着眼睛盯着虚空中的某一个点。他想，Red peril根本不懂为什么相爱的人不在一起，他无法理解那种东西。

Solo开口说：“我举个不恰当的例子吧，要是你和斯大林同志的女儿相爱，你能和她在一起吗？整个苏维埃都觉得你不配。”

果然床那边的人马上就被点燃了怒火：“第一，斯大林同志的女儿已经结婚了；第二，但你，Napoleon Solo，你是个婊子，我配个你绰绰有余。”

Solo说：“嗯。是这样。”

“你说什么？！”他身下一沉，是苏联人猛地支起身来强掰着他的肩膀把他按作了仰躺的姿势。然后床头灯被拉亮了，Solo被突如其来的光晃得眯起眼睛。

“我说你说的对。”Solo就那样被Illya按着，闭着眼皱眉道。

“你……这个……不知廉耻的婊子！”那只按着他肩膀的手又攀上了Solo的脖子，却发着抖没有掐住他。

Solo睁开眼睛。“和这样的婊子分手，你不是该庆幸吗？”

他望着Illya那颤抖的瞳孔，终于感觉到了一点痛苦。

他说道：“Illya，我爱你，但你太弱势又太强势了。你觉得我是已经被人操烂了的婊子，你看不起我，觉得爱我是施舍我；可你又害怕你会失去我，你觉得我这样的婊子最终还是会回去找我美国的糖爹。

你不懂得如何爱人，你像个孩子，而我不是你母亲。你暴躁，神经质，敏感又多疑，而我也已经没有力气去教一个人如何爱了。

见鬼，Illya，婊子也是有自尊的。”

那只握着他咽喉的大手松开了。Illya呼吸停滞的声音那么清晰。Solo把目光移向天花板时，听见了他的恋人暴躁的问句。

“所以你回美国找你的糖爹吗？”

Solo笑出了声。他挥开Illya的手臂坐起来，翻身就想要下床：“你猜怎么着，Kuryakin，就这样吧，我不想聊了，我们放过彼此吧。”

“我不准！”

苏联人以北极熊般的蛮力把Solo掀翻了，后者被甩在床褥里的下一秒又弹起来要跳下床，Illya却以更快的速度骑上了他的腰，俯身钳住了他想撑起上身的手臂。

“让我走！”

“你哪也不会去。”Illya的语气却突然变得冷静，一只大掌轻而易举地握住了美国人两只小巧的手腕，另一只手拉开了床头柜取出了一对手铐，又把身下的婊子铐在了床栏上。

“Illya，你是真的有病。”Solo的胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼睛里含着水雾。

“若不是你，Napoleon，我也不会病得这么重。”

他就这样撕开了Solo的丝质晨衣，一巴掌扇在了Solo那对圆涨的奶子上。

“我改了那么多！你说我不懂体贴不懂情趣，说我太暴躁，我都在改，你还想我怎么样！”

Solo又笑起来，今晚第二次，第一次是嘲讽自己，第二次则是嘲讽苏联人。“Illya，你明知道你改不了你的暴躁，就像你改不了你缺乏安全感的恐惧。”

美国人被重重地扇了一耳光，紧接着Illya把已经勃起的鸡巴塞进了他的嘴。

对于Napoleon Solo这样的性瘾者来说，这或许是他人生里为数不多的身心皆在抗拒的性爱。

苏联人那尺寸可怖的肉棒带着腥膻气息填满了他的口腔，而他的身体却迅速又熟稔地尽数接纳了它。这是Solo的肉体在自我保护——在曾经的无数个被强奸的时刻，他只得顺从那些强暴者，好让身体少受一点伤——毕竟，谁会信他，Napoleon Solo，被强奸？所有人都笃信，他就是那种会把所有强奸变成合奸的人。

而此刻强奸他的是他的恋人。

他们拥有着无比契合的肉体，Solo即使被强行操了嘴也只是被那巨物捅得发出几声干呕。他闭上眼卖力地舔舐着那根鸡巴上的沟壑和青筋。他想着，这根鸡巴确实是我最爱的一根。就如他的主人。

苏联人露出了胜者的笑容，他把鸡巴抽了出来，又握着它拍了拍Solo的脸颊：“我们这么合拍，你怎么可以走呢？”

他掐住美国人的下巴吻住他。用Solo一手调教出来的吻技，舌头扫过他的上颚，舔过他的牙龈，最后咬住他的舌尖。

Solo带着哭音哼了一声。Illya直起身舔掉了嘴角的血。他又附身舔过Solo的脖颈，锁骨，把那偾起的乳尖吸吮得咂咂作响。Solo听见他含混不清的声音，他在说，你还想挺着这对大奶头勾引谁，你想去给谁哺乳？你只能养育我一个人，你是我一个人的母亲。”

他把两边的奶尖吸得艳红得像要滴血，又附在Solo的耳边说，这对奶子只能给我一个人揉。

那吻一路向下，舌头滑过Solo的肚脐和下腹，包裹住他低垂的性器吞吐了几口又吐出来，Illya把脸埋进了他肥软的屁股。Solo努力想放松那因难堪而紧缩着的穴口，Illya却没有给他机会，直接将两根骨节分明的修长手指刺了进去。

干涩的穴肉还没来得及迎接那粗暴的入侵，Solo因为吃痛条件反射地挣动了一下，感觉到内里渗出一点温热的东西。

“Solo，你居然会流血。我以为你这样的婊子的骚穴里随时可以淌出淫汁呢。”

羞辱爱人快感的已经彻底覆盖了伤害Solo的不安，Illya草草抽插了几下手指便扶着肉棒操了进去。

娇嫩的肠壁以无比的熟悉和温柔包裹住了Illya，苏联人叹了口气便开始挺着巨硕的鸡巴又重又深地奸淫着Solo。他掐着身下婊子的奶头恶狠狠地吼着，“离开我你上哪找得到这么大的肉棒插你？”

但他同时想起来他听闻过的Solo的那些往事。美国人很不介意两个人同时操进他的肉洞里。或许没有人能单独和Illya的傲人尺寸相提并论，但他怎么也比不上群交可以带来的快感。

Illya在那强奸的快感中模糊地想到，他如何能和Solo拥有的爱相提并论呢？

他不在乎了。他知道那是Solo的宠溺与乖顺，使他没有撬开那手铐而是接纳了他的强奸。

他们多相爱啊。


End file.
